islefandomcom-20200215-history
Giganotosaurus
Gigantosaurus'' is a genus of carcharodontosaurid from the Early Cenomanian stage of Cretaceous Argentina. Its only known species is G.carolinii. Carcharodontosaurus will be an alternate skin for it. In Real Life Although its remains are incomplete, Giganotosaurus was a large predator, with the known two individuals being 12.4 and possibly 13.2 meters (41-43 feet) in length, around 3.7 meters tall and weighing around 7 tonnes (15,400 lbs), making it up 90 cm longer, but significantly lighter, than "Sue." The larger of the two specimens, has been considered closer in scale to the type specimen than linear scaling would produce. It has been hypothesized that it may have simply had a larger dentary, rather than actually being significantly larger. It probably hunted large sauropods such as Andesaurus, Limaysaurus ''and ''Nopcsaspondylus, as well as other mid-sized animals like Ekrixinatosaurus ''or juvenile sauropods. At safest top speeds, ''Giganotosaurus could have probably moved at 31 miles per hour (50km/h), making it a fairly fast animal for what it was hunting. Giganotosaurus was probably proportioned similarly to closely-related genera such as Mapusaurus and Carcharodontosaurus. The arms were probably proportionally small and relatively immobile, similarly to its relative Acrocanthosaurus. ''Its bite wasn't as powerful as derived tyrannosaurs, meaning it was probably using its jaws to inflict large bleeding wounds. In-game description ''Territories This is a predator that needs to hunt prey of equivalent or greater size. Thus, they are often hunting out in the open plains, or lying in wait along the treeline. Combat notes Giganotosaurus or "Giga" for short, is one of the isle's apex predators. However, with their huge leg muscles, they are also paradoxically the fastest. Their bite force is nothing compared to the bite of the T.rex but to make up for this con, they could bleed out their prey quicker. Fighting other apexes alone can still lead to a lethal outcome. Gigas often use hit and run tactics, biting then retreating. When pack hunting, one Giga acts as a distraction while the others dash in to take chunks out of their prey. Like any large theropod, ambushing with sneak attacks is a solid strategy for them as well. Prey Items In The Isle Giganotosaurus has high bleed damage and average damage and is quite agile. It's best to hunt in pairs if hunting preys like Shantungosaurus or Triceratops due to their large size and their ability to head-shot carnivores with ease. Don't fight other apex predators alone, as Spinosaurus is capable of killing you, and Tyrannosaurus can break your leg and finish you off with 7 Bites. Its better to hunt medium-sized animals that have few defenses or to steal preys from smaller predators. Giganotosaurus has the 3 highest bleed resistant in the game, making it a challenge for'' Acrocanthosaurus'' and Allosaurus to fight it and can kill them easy. Habitat Giganotosaurus live in the open plains to hunt for large game, competing with Tyrannosaurus rex and Acrocanthosaurus for food. They often live in pairs to hunt their prey when in the open plains. General Information Pros: * Highest Bleed Damage ( of Apexes ) * Fastest Apex. ( in Survival ) * Sneaks and goes pretty quick. * Quick bite rate and decent Damage. * 3. best bleed resistence * Juvie and Sub grows relative quick. * Sub has the same good Bleed Resistence as the adult. Cons: * Slowest Run Time of any ( full - grown ) Dinsoaur. It can be overtaken by a Tyrannosaurus over a long distance. * Long Stamina regeneration time * You need patience to bleed your big opponents. * Hard to hide due to its large size * Slowest Juvie and it has relative low Stamina. It's hard to raise it alone. * The Sub has relative low Stamina and its not so quick. * Adult needs nearly 3 hours till its full grown. Gallery Giganotosaurus.png|Early Giganotosaurus model Giganotosaurus model 2.png|Complete Giganotosaurus model Giganotosaurus model 2.jpg|''Giganotosaurus'' render GiganotosaurusPair.png|''Giganotosaurus'' Pair at Triplets Red_Giganotosaurus_The_Isle.png|Red Giganotosaurus Skin Amber_Giganotosaurus_The_Isle.png|Amber Giganotosaurus Skin Giganotosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg 20180209193715.jpg|Juvenile Giganotosaurus tumblr_p82x5sCnuk1uosgaio4_1280.png|A trio of Giganotosaurus Behind The Scenes It was modeled by Jake Baardse.http://tyranttr.deviantart.com/art/Giganotosaurus-The-Isle-625408033 It is confirmed that it's sounds were intentionally made to be like that of the Giganotosaurus from the game Dino Crisis 2.http://steamcommunity.com/app/376210/discussions/18/1319962599254098267/ Notes and References Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Carcharodontosauridae Category:Apex Predators Category:Bleeders Category:Extra large